stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Pleakley
Agent Wendy Pleakley works for the Galactic Federation, and acts as its expert on the planet Earth, when in reality he does not know much. He reluctantly becomes Dr. Jumba Jookiba's partner when forced to assist the scientist in capturing the escaped Experiment 626 (Stitch), and later becomes his best friend and room mate when the two are stranded on Earth. Personality Pleakley is very friendly and gentle. Even before joining Lilo's family, he was desperately trying to keep her safe from Jumba's reckless attempts to capture Stitch. His gentle nature makes him the one to help out with more sensitive issues. Despite this, he is usually one of the first to start crying in highly emotional or frightening situations. He also has an incredible love for Earth, and does everything he can to protect the planet and its inhabitants. Bio He was called upon to assist mad scientist Dr. Jumba Jookiba in tracking down Experiment 626, which had escaped to the planet Earth. He and Jumba were both fired and sentenced to a prison term by the Grand Councilwoman of the planet Turo, for failing to capture 626. In the subsequent television series, Pleakley and Jumba have remained behind on Earth and has become a member of Lilo's ohana, or extended family. Biology Pleakley is a thin, yellow alien with three stout legs with two toes on each foot, a wide mouth with two purple tongues, three elongated fingers on each hand, a round bald head topped with a single small antenna that acts as ear and nose, and one large eye in the middle of his face. His body shape and style of movement resembles the enchanted brooms from The Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence of Disney's Fantasia. He stands 5 feet 7 inches tall. In "Poxy", much of the workings of Pleakley's internal system are revealed when Lilo and Stitch shrink themselves and enter it to retrieve an infectious experiment. He has no skeletal system and has an extremely small brain (smaller than his eye; Jumba once said that Pleakley has "Too much eye, not enough brain"). His clinic number is 236. In "Mr. Stenchy", his antenna is shown to be a form of sensory organ similar to a human nose (although it functions somewhat differently, allowing Pleakley to ignore or appreciate odors which a human would consider noxious or horrible). In "Yaarp", it is also shown to function as an ear. In "Spike", Nosy reveals that Pleakley dyes his antenna to match his skin because he is going prematurely orange. Trivia *Despite being earless and noseless, Pleakley's antenna is shown to be a form of sensory organ that functions somewhat like a human's ears and nose. *Pleakley appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Pleakley was slated to appear in the video game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but was dropped from the final game for unknown reasons, though he is found in the game's coding albeit without textures *Pleakley is the second male Disney character to act feminine, the first being Flower from Bambi. *He is the second character to be given the name "Wendy". The first is Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h54m05s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h59m11s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h32m54s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h51m39s65.png|"Your relationship has fizzled." Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h46m59s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m09s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h05m14s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h54m33s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-17h18m53s109.png|Jumba and Pleakley dancing the Glocknar ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg|Shocked by Sparky Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h49m55s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h43m35s85.png|Baby Pleakley Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h26m07s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h26m34s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m35s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h43m31s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h25m03s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h43m51s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h32m01s5.png Pleakey_Clones.jpg 44445454.jpg 053545345.jpg|Affected by Poxy Vlcsnap-2012-09-11-21h57m23s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-11-22h20m00s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-11h39m08s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-14h42m04s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-21h39m50s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h37m41s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h46m42s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-13h09m55s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-13h11m16s1.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-11h15m46s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-11h16m43s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-13h53m02s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h11m45s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-07-11h26m45s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h03m54s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h06m02s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-21h32m00s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-22-20h26m48s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-22-20h32m50s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h24m46s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h05m13s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h05m51s16.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h18m29s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h39m45s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h39m57s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h40m03s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h40m09s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h50m21s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h50m34s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h51m30s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h51m37s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h27m31s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h28m55s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h31m33s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h36m38s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h57m09s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h37m25s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h51m25s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h40m26s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h42m57s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h15m15s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h15m40s83.png|Pleakley with Yaarp Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h58m21s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h25m29s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h31m00s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h15m48s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h16m00s97.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h47m27s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h52m05s53.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h36m43s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h33m04s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h14m10s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h51m32s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h57m40s53.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h59m20s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h44m11s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h49m02s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h55m52s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h08m51s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h05m51s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h51m24s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-21h05m01s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h08m51s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h45m41s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h34m01s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h42m48s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h43m45s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h05m48s166.png ScreenCapture 10.08.13 22-49-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h27m52s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h32m12s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h38m12s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h08m19s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h24m52s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h06m53s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h17m44s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-10h56m14s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h34m59s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-08h45m10s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-08h45m45s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h10m47s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h42m21s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h04m45s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-10h06m08s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h25m17s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h16m50s239.png ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h49m40s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h49m44s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h49m50s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h49m54s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h55m03s53.png Category:Characters Category:Alien characters Category:Males